v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-12.1.72.44-20180824232618/@comment-113.210.70.61-20180825042610
Strategy for T. is to play and farm required amount of items to level up, if you do some math count to find the sum of misc required, then next is to save up Gold as much as you could, these Gold is important because you need them to help you level up and seduce girls, so since the wiki has come out with the Gold for level up, you can use the Sum of gold you required to Level up a few girls (1level=25Mj) so make sure you save total misc and Gold for at least 40Level which gives you 1000Mj, if you aim for 50 Level (1250Mj) that would be better, you can reach that by playing farm for 2 weeks or more if your cards are in Higher level, make sure you got the correct misc accordingly to its star, afterward when you accumulated enough amount, you need to adds extras 300Mj as spare point so you wont get knocked off from 3rd position (you can save those 300Mj if you get the free booster from T. wins, Forget about fighting new Star with lower Troop power to boost last minute Mojo, Save those Energy to farm at required Misc because it would be a wasted if you lose and get 1Mojo while can get 5Mojo point farming Misc, Personally i target 1250Mj and currently won 15Times top 3 without using Pay$, so save up those Gold until the YOUR desired days (when nobody over 1100Mj at 6hour countdown) to get top 3 and spam LVUp until you reach 1250 or 1350, i won 15 times between these pointer so there wont be hard to save, last things is just let it go as NOT TODAY if you see the top 3 Mojo is already 1200Mojo or more on such day, i remember i saw someone get 2700+ Mj within 2 Hour after Tourament reset so i think that guy is so much wasted (that happens before the other two Tier was added) so im kinda feels sorry for that guy, well everything is possible, you can get 100Mj with Gold Box (or Booster). If you fing yourself having hard time when there is 5week and all top3 was over 1400 Mjs you should be happy because some day afterward your accumulated Gold and Misc will let you win streak 2 days in a row, I had it tested myself best is won 3 day steak top 3 in T. so everything is not a problem (Etc--> Over ridiculous Mj? 5Weeks they have 1400Mj on Top3? WoW a 1500Mj Top3?) well those all goes to NOT TODAY for me, but i still can get 15won in Tournament, and remember to farm enough gold to maxed out the star of the MYSTIC card from T. so you will advance to next Tier otherwise you will get the 6th copy of that MYSTIC, what i mean is Seduce her to 5-Star and it will cost a lot but dont waste the Seduce Mojos for normal day, seduce and win the next Tier Mystic all together. That is all, just do the Excel to count your Gold and Misc required, you can always check your inventory. (PS: you can skip the duel if you had all common copy over 322 & all rare over 249 .. why skip? skip duel so you can spend all Energy and open free box, so you can count the day as done farming and continue Playing another time, playing hourly for the Duel is for Advanced Player --> Maxed Tournament MYSTIC to 5 Star) it would not be wise if you stuck at lower League and keep on Dueling, you can get over 10-15commons each duel later on so dont worry about it in early game because you can get any card to 3-Star with under 15cards :/ haha, okay goodluck